Once upon a kiss
by peaches8888
Summary: What dose it take to get into his rebel heart? I have always questioned. Gale has always been on my mind ever since I left 12 to now, The rebellion. I have been his best friend since school and now that he has grown up, he has stolen my heart. But will he ever get over Katniss ? My mind questions. My name is Alexia Jane and this is my untold story of how a capital child did...
1. Reunion

_**Chapter 1**_

Reunion

I was starring at myself in my dim, cold mirror that rests in the bathroom. I carefully studied all of my strange and unique features. I was instantly drawn to my grey eyes that stand out the most from my blonde hair. My pale face seems almost invisible in the lighting in my room. My face was a home for a small amount of freckles which seem to make a star shape on my checks and forehead. My lips were full and a very pale pink colour and it seemed like the only colour upon my face. I sighed as I carefully placed my long, blonde hair into a fishtail that would rest on my back. What annoyed me the most was my stubborn fringe always wriggled its way out of its place and found its way just above my eyebrows. I then turned my attention to my outfit. I was wearing a pale blue shirt which was hidden under neath my hunting jacket. My pants matched my jacket as them were hunting pants. I reached down to tie up my shoes. I was so relieved that I was finally getting out of my boring old grey uniform and out of this underground maze I have been couped up in for the past year.

I sighed and walked to my compartment door and opened the door. I took a step out into the corridor and looked around. I slowly inched forward in the direction of the weapons vault to retrieve my bow and arrows. The long, narrow and dull corridors seemed to be not as busy as they normal are. I placed my index finger onto the wall and did a swirling pattern that I had made up early last year. As the door came into view, I saw the familiar faces of my friends who were not in the grey uniform we have been ordered to wear. I then saw some grins sneak up on their faces as I came closer.

"Are we off somewhere special Soldier Jane?" The one on the left spoke. His hair was pitch black like the night and he had grey eyes like mine. His voice was deep and filled with humour. His name was James.

"Well actually I am. Would you like to join me James and Luke?" I asked the two boys, their grins growing and I was developing a small smile.

"It would be our honour to Solider Jane," Luke spoke. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were blue like the sky. He shared the same cheeky grin that James had which made my grin show even more.

They then opened the thick, heavy metal doors to the weapons vault. I was drawn instantly to my Bow and arrow sheath as I quickly placed them over my shoulder. I then placed my knives into their slots around my waist and into my boots.

"How far are we planning on going today Lexi?" James asked as he was placing his weapons into their places. Luke was doing the same.

"As far as we want to," I replied as I went towards the door. When we all exited, I checked to make sure that all of my arrows were still in place.

"Come on!" I yelled reaching the gate to the forbidden outside world. I turned and saw that I had left the boys running breathlessly behind me when I sprinted towards the gate.

"You are not a normal girl. No girl can ever run that fast," Luke said when they caught up.

"I know I am not normal," I said. Well being President Coin's granddaughter did give you some special privileges. I mean no one else can go outside with out me accompanying them or they had permission to. When the gate opened, I ran outside into the fresh, clean air taking it all in. It was the best feeling I have ever felt since… well I don't wanna talk about him. Anyway , the boys were doing the exact same as I was.

When I finished, I walked towards the gate that lead to the forest and paused. I turned to see the boys scrambling behind me and I smirked. Then the guard opened the gate and we all walked out. It was so over whelming. The trees, the grass, the plants. Everything was so beautiful and fresh. A different change from what we are use to. back under ground.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you," I said with a grin jumping into a tree and climbed to the top branch. It was a good thing I was so light and never out on weight no matter how much I ate. I smiled as I heard the boys below me. I then jumped from the tree I was on and landed on the tree next to me. I smiled and did the same over and over again, trying to keep going South-east towards twelve. I had left the boys far behind me when I first saw it. The smoke. _Gale! _My mind screamed as I went towards it. The boys cried for me to come back grew softer and softer as I went away.

The smoke grew bigger as I approach. I suddenly stopped when I heard voices below me.

"Gale, what are we going to do?" asked a female voice. I climbed down and my mind was confused. _Gale? it can't be can it?_ My mind kept asking. The female was blonde with blue eyes. She looked around about 13 years old. That's when it hit me. _Prim?!_ I shook the thought away. Yes I was reminded of Prim, but I haven't seen her in a year so I don't know.

"I don't know Prim," The voice said. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Gale Hawthorne. I had to resist the urge to jump onto the ground. My heart was racing, palms sweating. I had to keep coking back my attempts to say his name. I leaned forward and almost fell out of the tree. I noticed his shirt couldn't hide the muscles that had once trapped me in them. He was stronger, muscles bigger then I remembered, but then again, a lot can happen in a year. That's when Prim noticed me.

"Gale!" She yelled. Gale turned around, his grey eyes searching the scene until the rested upon me, his bow drawn. Little did I know, I had mine drawn to.

"Who are you?" He questioned his voice deeper then I remembered. I slowly climb down the tree. As I reached the bottom, I stood in front of the duo.

"It is me Lexi," I said. His eyes widened as he embraced me into a hug.

That's when I woke up from a sleep, the memory still fresh in my mind.

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**I own nothing except my OC and my imagination.**_


	2. Heart Broken

**Chapter 2**

Heart broken

I sat up in her bed, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday. In fact it had been almost two months. I couldn't help but think about him. Gale made me feel special and different in the stomach. He was the reason that I lived was in 12. I needed him around me and me to be around him. I never really understood the feeling until recently. When I saw him in the hob;

_I walked towards the side entrance; where I was suppose to meet Gale. I tripled checked that my hair was okay. I didn't know why I do but I always make sure I look okay around him. Any who, I had just pocked my head outside of the door when I saw Gale lean in and kiss Katniss! I stood there dazed and saw him pull back. I felt strange I felt jealous. My instinct was to run and that's what I did._

The memory had left me heart broken for days on edge. Now they were always seen together. I can't talk to him without Katniss there. I sat in my chair and thought. My com received a message.

_**Emergency Meeting**_

_**Control room**_

_**ASAP**_

_**Grandma**_

_Great, now what is wrong?_

I sighed as I closed the message and went to the control room. As I arrived, I saw Katniss and Gale there. All eyes turned to me and I ignored them and stood next to my Grandmother. She then turned to everyone else and I felt Gale's stare linger on me.

_Please don't make me blush in front of all these people. _I then turned my attention to the screen. I heard Katniss gasp as we saw Caesar Flickerman and Peeta Mellark. I smirked slightly at Katniss expression. She went up to the screen and was watching him. I guessed she was searching for any signs of hurt.

I felt someone move beside me. I immediately guessed who it was. I turned my head and saw Gale beside me.

_Oh no! Please don't make me blush_

I saw him looking at me and I smiled.

"Lexi I never really got the chance to thank you for getting us out from twelve," he whispered to me. I felt butterflies.

"It is okay Gale. I was just glad to see you and Prim okay," I whispered back as Peeta and Caesar were talking. Gale gave me a quick smile before turning his gaze to Katniss.

_It is always about her_

I felt jealous again. Then I saw Peeta lean over Caesar.

"Really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For that electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" He's yelling now. She didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!" Peeta said. Caesar rested a hand on his chest obviously uncomfortable. I tried not to smirk but it didn't work.

"Okay, Peeta, I believe you." Caesar said.

"Okay." Peeta withdraws from Caesar, pulling back his hands, running them through his hair, mussing his carefully styled blond curls. He slumps back in his chair, distraught. Then they went back to the interview and I tuned out again. I then found myself looking at Gale and wondering what it felt like if his lips were against mine.

_Stop it! Focus!_

I couldn't help it. I smiled dreamily at him when I heard the words, Cease Fire.

"So…you're calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asks.

"Yes. I'm calling for a cease-fire," says Peeta tiredly. "Now why don't we ask the guards to take me back to my quarters so I can build another hundred card houses?"

Caesar turns to the camera. "All right. I think that wraps it up. So back to our regularly scheduled programming."

I then turned my attention to my grandmother who turned off the TV. The others were making accusations on Peeta and I saw Katniss head towards the door

"You have not been dismissed, Soldier Everdeen." My grandmother said. Then Bogg put a hand on Katniss. She reacted by taking her hand away and sprinted off. Bogg went to follow her but Gale stopped him. I went after Katniss myself and followed her.

"You alright Katniss?" I asked as I followed her into the barely lit room. I could make it out as the supplies room.

"He is alive Lexi," Katniss answered. I sat beside her and took her hand.

"He isn't a traitor. I know he isn't. He doesn't have that feeling," I said. She gave me a smile when Gale walked in his nose dripping blood. I frown at his state. He came and sat on the other side of Katniss.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I got in Boggs's way," he answers with a shrug. Katniss use my sleeve to wipe his nose. "Watch it!" Katniss tried to be gentler.

"Which one is he?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, you know. Coin's right-hand lackey. The one who tried to stop you." He pushes Katniss's hand away. "Quit it! You'll bleed me to death."

The trickle has turned to a steady stream. Katniss give up on the first-aid attempts and I pulled out a cloth and began to help my self as I sat beside him. "You fought with Boggs?"

"No, just blocked the doorway when he tried to follow you. His elbow caught me in the nose," says Gale.

"They'll probably punish you," Katniss said.

"Already have." He holds up his wrist. I stare at it uncomprehendingly. "Coin took back my communicuff."

I bite my lip, trying to remain serious. But it seems so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Soldier Gale Hawthorne." Katniss said.

"Don't be, Soldier Katniss Everdeen." He grins. "I felt like a jerk walking around with it anyway." We both start laughing. "I think it was quite a demotion." I smiled. I took the cloth away and his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Thanks Lexi," He said giving me a smile.

"It was nothing," I said. My com blinked again. "I have to go or else you two will be in even more trouble." They nodded. I gave them a quick hug before I walked outside. My heart fluttered as I gave him the hug. It was still fluttering.

_Now I need to have a talk to Bogg_

I walked back to the room and my Grandmother pulled me aside.

"Don't even talk to them. I don't trust Katniss and as long as Gale is with her, don't make any kind of gesture with them," She said holding my arms. I nodded and she let me go. I turned to Bogg and frowned.

"This is for Gale," I said before hitting him in the nose. I walked outside and smiled to myself. I walked past the room that Katniss and Gale were in and stopped. They were still talking. I shook my head and continued to go to my room. I walked into the room and shut the door. I dressed into my pajamas and wriggled into my bed. I closed my eyes.

_Please let him be my one_

I then went to sleep.

* * *

_After Gale let me go from the hug, I looked at him. His face was full of concern._

"_Where were you? Why are you here? Where can we go?" He asked me, his eyes looking at me for any signs of hurt._

"_I was in District 13. I am here to see if you were alright and we can go to 13," I answered his questions. He looked at me with confusion._

"_Thirteen?" He asked. I nodded. "How?" I sighed and explained the agreement between the Capitol and Thirteen that was made years ago. He nodded. I suddenly heard some voices._

"_Alexia! Where are you?!" The voices were yelling._

"_Luke and James. Great," I muttered walking towards them with Gale following._

"_Who is this?" they questioned as I came near them._

"_This is Gale Hawthorne. My best of the best friend," I answered. I turned to Gale and he had a slight smirk when he heard the words, Best of the best. Luke and James gave me a look._

* * *

I woke again and saw daylight.

_Is he always what I am going to dream of?_


	3. Don't leave me

**Chapter 3**

Don't leave me

I shook my head.

_Stop thinking of him! Focus!_

I couldn't help it. He was so dreamy. I placed my arm in my wall and looked at the schedule. The purple ink clearly stated that I had to go to command as soon as breakfast finished. I stood up and exited my room. The walk wasn't very far and I reached the dinning room. I saw Gale and smiled. I had to swear to myself inside for I was ignoring a direct order from my grandmother. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly good morning.

"What's up with you?" Gale asked me. I looked to him with a confused look. I was seriously horrible at playing dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to a side. He gave me a look.

"Come on tell me," Gale insisted. I did a long sigh.

"My grandmother doesn't want me near you anymore," I answered with a sigh. He moved forward in the line and started to receive his food. I got a smile from the lunch lady as she filled mine up next. I figured Gale wasn't talking to me because of the information I had just provided him with. I saw him walk off to go sit at his table. Prim and Posy saw me and waved. I waved back and sat down at my table. Luke and James joined me and smiled. "What?" I asked them. Their grins were bigger.

"Your Grandmother asked us to collect you," James started off.

"Even if you were eating and we are going to have fun collecting you," Luke finished as I sighed.

"Oh really now?" I asked. They nodded as I stood up. "Are you sure it is my grandmother who wants me?" I asked noticing that they were out of uniform. Luke gulped before nodding. I looked back at Gale's table and saw he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to Katniss. Then he looks at me and our eyes meet. I looked away and started to walk towards the exit. Luke and James caught up to me and grabbed one of my arms. I tried to shake them free pathetically and they stayed latch on to my arms. "Now what?" I asked them shooting daggers out of my eyes towards them. Luke grinned.

"Remember how I said 'we are going to have fun'?" Luke asked me. I nodded wearily. "Well now we are having fun," Luke said as they lifted me up. My feet were off the ground and I felt helpless. I hated it.

"Put me down!" I cried. All heads snapped towards me and I saw Katniss and Gale standing up getting ready to come over. I kicked my feet a bit too far back and accidentally hit James in the stomach. He let my arm go and suddenly I was going down. I hit the floor with a thud as I felt large hands reach my forearms. I looked up and saw Gale and Katniss by my side. I felt butterflies inside.

"Are you alright?" Katniss asked me as Gale glared at my friends.

"Fine. Thanks Gale but I can look after myself," I said coldly. Katniss looked confused as I pulled my arms away from him. My heart felt as if it was breaking. I stomped out of the room, but I heard some mutter that my skirt was roo short. I agreed. I pulled it down but made no improvement. I walked down the long corridor stopping outside the weapons vault. I sighed as I typed my code in and received my bow and arrows. I ignored my com beeping and set out towards the gate. I pushed the gates open and walked deep into the heart of the forest. I took my com off and the tracker on my ankle of as well and started to climb a tree. Tears came to my eyes as I leaned against a tree trunk. I know I was acting but Gale looked hurt. I remembered the last time that happened.

"_Gale, why do you want to run away?" I asked him as I was undoing a snare. Gale glanced at me and must have seen I was having trouble. Before I knew it, he had his hands on mine and I felt his chest on my back. The strange butterfly feeling came to me as he guided my fingers._

"_We can start a new life. You, Katniss and me. We can do it." We had the snare un-done and I grabbed the rabbit. I muttered my thanks as I re-wired the snare._

"_What about our families?" I asked facing him. He was looking at in the eyes._

"_You know that we could do it. We can hunt and support our families," He said grabbing my hands. I looked at him._

"_What about everyone else? If we run, they will get hurt Gale! I didn't know you were that selfish!" I said yanking my hands back. I shoved the rabbit into his chest and walked off._

"_Lexi! Come back, you and I both know that we can care for everyone! Lexi!" Gale called after me. I looked back at him and saw a hurt expression._

"_Good-bye Gale. Forever." I decided then and there, to run to my Grandmother in thirteen. I refused to look back as I ran the opposite way to town. Gale can survive with out me, but I wasn't sure if I could without him. I thought about going back but dismissed that thought. That is exactly what he would expect me to do. I would never see him again but I know I will always remember that hurt face._

I don't know if that was harsh or not. I never really thought about it before. I guess it was but I wished I had said to him, _"Don't leave me please Gale" _Maybe that would have made things a little better but I guess not. I climbed down the tree and started to where I had the com and tracker.


	4. Grandmother Troubles

_**Chapter 4**_

_Grandmother Troubles_

I placed my com on and my tracker on my ankle as I started the ten minute walk back towards camp. It took my five minutes seeing I was hurrying. I walk back into command and heard Katniss speak. I take my spot next to my grandmother after I got concerned looks from others.

"Agreed. So, on-screen, Gale can simply be portrayed as a fellow rebel. Is that all right?" She asked. Katniss stared at her as she repeated herself. "For Gale. Will that be sufficient?"

"We can always work him in as your cousin," says Fulvia.

"We're not cousins," Gale and Katniss say together.

"Well your sure don't act like it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Right, but we should probably keep that up for appearances' sake on camera," says Plutarch. "Off camera, he's all yours. Anything else?"

"We should include Lexi in this. Remember she was pretending to be a cousin as well," Fulvia added.

"Whatever," I said raising my hands. Katniss hadn't said anything but I know Gale was watching me.

"No form of punishment will be inflicted," Katniss said at last. I opened my mouth to say something but Katniss cut me off. "The same goes for the other captured tributes, Johanna and Enobaria."

"No," My grandmother said flatly. I stayed silent.

"Yes," Katniss shot back. "It's not their fault you abandoned them in the arena. Who knows what the Capitol's doing to them?"

"They'll be tried with other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit," she says.

"Grandma," I warned.

"They'll be granted immunity!" Katniss shouted, her voice full and resonant. "You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve. Soon. Today. It will be recorded for future generations. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you'll find yourself another Mockingjay!"

"Fine," I said. My grandmother glared at me. "We accept your most gracious offer Soldier Everdeen." Katniss stared at me and I merely looked back.

"Call a national security assembly during Reflection today," Grandmother orders. "I'll make the announcement then. Is there anything left on your list, Katniss?"

"I kill Snow," She says. I nod my head and started to leave the room.

"Alexia Jane, get over here," My Grandmother said. I turned and look at her.

"Make up your mind!" I yelled. "It is either you don't want me near them," I paused pointing to Gale and Katniss, "Or you make me spend my time with them!" Everyone seemed shocking but I wasn't done. "All you ever have done is control my life! Ever since I got here, it has been Alexia do this, Alexia do that and I am sick of it! Stop being the over-protective and selfish person who thinks they own my life! You don't!" I took a breath glaring at her. I looked at everyone else and saw them watching me carefully. My grandmother took a breath and went to say something but I cut her off. "Find someone else to be your slave. I am done following your orders," I said turning on my hells and walking out. I kept walking till I was at the weapons department. I typed in my code and put my bow away but kept my hunting knife hidden in my shoe. I walked to my next class and sat down. Gale soon walked in and took his seat but I crossed my arms. I wasn't in the talking mood. "Save it for someone who cares," I whispered to him. The teacher walk in and I tuned out because I didn't want to listen to bomb stuff.

After the lesson was done, I walked to lunch. I stood in line and got my food. I turned and saw Posy running towards me. She always strangely seemed to calm me down when I was in a mood. I put my tray on a table and bent down stretching my arms out. She ran into them and I stood up turning her around. I smiled.

"Lexi, are you okay?" She asked me as I balanced my tray in one hand while also balancing her on my hand and hip. I arrived at her table and put her down.

"Just peachy," I said as I went to leave.

"Can you eat with us?" Posy asked me. I turned and saw Prim's eyes on me.

"Why not. It isn't as if I defied my grandmother," I said sitting down. I smiled at Posy as Gale sat next to me.

"Surprised to see you here," He said.

"Just making the old bat crankier than ever," I said as I continued to eat.

"Lexi," He said. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to eat. "Is it true that she was controlling your life?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said as Katniss joined us.

"Well hello Miss Avoiding Us," She said to me giving me a look.

"Katniss," Gale warned.

"Oh no, cough it up," I said. We glared at each other before Katniss started to laugh. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and I started to laugh as well. Gale shook his head at us.

"Soldier Jane!" I heard a voice call. It was James. I swore inside my head as I turned to look at him.

"Get an upgrade?" I asked nodding to his com. He nodded. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because someone resigned."

"Guilty!" I said throwing him my com. "Send my regards to President Coin," I said turning back to my meal. James nodded and walks off as I saw Gale smiling at me. Butterflies appeared in my stomach as I looked down to hide my blush.

"Welcome back Lexi," Katniss said to me giving me a smile.

"Good to be home," I said.

"We have to go see Beetee after. Apparently he wants all three of us," Gale said. I nodded and saw a smile still on his lips.

_FOCUS!_

It's just too hard to. I realize I am still looking at him and look away.

"Let's go," I said leaving my tray on the table. Time to be rebellious.


	5. Jealousy Revealed

_**Chapter 5**_

_Jealousy Revealed_

"Actually Lexi, we have training."

"Hunting now," Katniss corrected. "You could join us." I raised my hand.

"I already went hunting today and I plan on keeping my perfect attendance record with Training," I said smiling.

"Alright then," Gale said giving me a smile. I smiled back as I walked to training.

"Soldier Jane, demonstrate what you have to do if you are caught up in this position," The instructor yelled. I was daydreaming about Gale (As always) and wasn't paying attention. Before I knew it, Luke had his arms pinning mine behind me. A plan came to mind as I stood on his foot and wretched my head backwards. He released my arms and I put him in a headlock.

"Enough!" The instructor called. I let Luke go and he fell to the floor catching his breath.

"That was pathetic Soldier Harken! This is how you do it," The instructor said grabbing my arms. His grip was a lot tighter then Luke's was and stood back. I jumped up and kicked backwards into his stomach. He let my arms go and doubled-over in pain.

"Class dismissed!" I said walking out. Everyone cheered but I ignored them. I walked to my compartment and sat on my bed. I grabbed the book on my bedside table and opened it. There was pictures of us three hanging together. The first picture was a school picture of Gale. I pulled the picture out turned it over to see his handwriting.

_Never forget, that we were always meant to be best friends,_

_Gale_

"I won't," I said putting the picture back into its place. The picture next to it was Katniss. I turned it over and smiled at the message.

_I will miss you Lexi, please come home soon,_

_Catnip_

I laughed and put it back. Beside it was a picture of me. I had my blonde hair down in a braid. My grey eyes seemed distracted and I was smiling sheepishly. I turned the page and saw Katniss and myself in matching pale coloured dresses while Gale had his shirt tucked in.

"My first reaping," I whispered as I looked at the words written below in my hand writing.

_I am a capitol child. I am not suppose to be there._

I sighed as I turned the pages and drank in every picture. I didn't notice Gale slip in until he sat next to me.

"Remember that?" He asked me pointing to a picture. The picture was me looking away while Katniss and Gale were talking.

"The night before I left," I answered covering the writing underneath. Gale nodded and put his hand on mine removing my hand. I turned away as he read it.

"Are you really jealous of Katniss?" He asked me. I sighed looking at him. His grey eyes were searching mine.

"Yes," I admitted. I looked at the writing and turned the page. It was a photo of me resting my head on Gale's shoulder and Katniss doing the same on the other one.

"Why?" He asked me. I didn't answer as I kept looking at the photos. He moved his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Why?" He repeated.

"Because I… um… Gale, I am in love with you," I said looking at him. When I saw nothing I turned away and got up. "I know, it's stupid when you only love Katniss." He grabbed me wrist and I looked at him.

"Everyone has a right to love who they want. Lexi you are my best friend and I don't want to hurt you," He said as he stood up.

"I know," I whispered as he slid his hand into mine. "I also know you don't feel the same way. All I ever will be is your best friend." I sighed and picked the book up and placed it onto my bedside table where it was before. "All everyone thinks about is the girl on fire," I said pulling my hand back. I opened the door and walked out. I heard Gale follow me.

"Not all the time Lexi," Gale said moving in front of me and that made me stop.

"We have to go to the meeting," I said trying to move past him.

"You can't avoid me forever Lexi," Gale said resting his hands on my forearms. I felt shivers as I stood there, getting lost in his handsome face. Gale moved his hands to my checks and smiled. "Katniss isn't the only one I think of."

"She is the only one you love," I countered. He shook his head and rested his forehead on mine.

"No she isn't. I love you," He said.

"As a friend." I moved my hand on his, feeling the heat radiate from his skin. He opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat. It was Luke and James.

"President Coin requested your presence Alexia. But it seems we were interrupting something," Luke said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh really now? Is it time for her to announce Katniss is the Mockingjay?" I asked. They nodded. I turned to Gale. "We can continue this conversation after the assembly okay?" I asked He nodded. I squeezed his hand and smiled before walking off with the boys.

I stood next to my Grandmother as Katniss came up to the front. Grandmother raised her eyebrows at her.

"I need you to add Annie Cresta to the immunity list," Katniss said.

"Who's that?" My Grandmother asked.

"The other victor from four?" I asked Katniss. She nodded. "The girl who went crazy."

"That's not really necessary," Grandmother says. "We don't make a habit of punishing anyone that frail."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem adding her to the list," Katniss said.

"Don't worry Katniss," I said writing Annie's name down. "She's covered." Katniss nodded before disappearing after rejecting the offer to be up here.

Words are another thing not wasted in 13. Grandmother calls the audience to attention and tells them that Katniss has consented to be the Mockingjay, provided the other victors - Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, and Annie - will be granted full pardon for any damage they do to the rebel cause. In the rumbling of the crowd, I hear the dissent. I suppose no one doubted that she would want to be the Mockingjay. So naming a price - one that spares possible enemies - angers them. Katniss stands indifferent to the hostile looks thrown her way. Grandmother allows a few moments of unrest, and then continues in her brisk fashion. Only now the words coming out of her mouth are news to me and Katniss because she is startled. "But in return for this unprecedented request, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of the four victors determined by the law of District Thirteen. As would her own. Thank you." In other words, she stuffs up they're all dead.


	6. Loneliness

_Chapter 6_

_Loneliness_

I saw Gale and Katniss walk off and I sighed. I jumped off the stage and went to follow them when Boggs stood in my way.

"You're coming with me," He said grabbing my arm. I sighed He dragged me to the command centre where there was footage.

"This is district 8," I said. They all nodded.

"We are sending you there tomorrow, so you can deliver the supplies." I nodded and turned to leave. I was stopped by Luke.

"We need to talk," He said. I raised an eyebrow as he dragged me towards an abandoned hall. "What does that twelve boy have that we don't?" He questioned me when James showed up.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head. They raised their eyebrows at me. "Well he knows most of my secrets," I said leaving. They jogged up to my side as I went into my room.

"Goodnight," I said slamming the door shut. I jumped onto my bed and went to sleep.

_I sat on the tree as I watched for any signs of life. There was a flicker of movement to my left and before I knew it, I had released an arrow. I heard yelling as I looked closer. As soon as they appeared, they had vanished. I felt hands on my shoulders and turned to see Katniss._

"_Couldn't get any closer now could you?" She asked me. I laughed and Gale came into view holding my arrow._

"_I am so sorry," I said going to get my arrow back. Katniss was holding a lump while Gale had a lump in his bag. I remembered it was reaping day. I had strawberries in my bag as we sat in our little rock area. Katniss bought out cheese. I knew Prim gave it to us. Gale bought out bread._

"_Baker was generous?" I asked nodding to the bread. He nodded. "This better be real," I said as I broke it into three parts._

"_It better be because it cost me a squirrel," Gale said. Katniss and I laughed as I passed her the bread. She spread the cheese on there as I picked some berries from the vine. I throw one to Gale as I picked some more._

"_Happy hunger games," Gale said in a capitol accent, throwing the berry to Katniss. She caught it in her mouth._

"_And may the odds be ever in your favour," Katniss concluded in her capitol voice. I laughed as I sat down and got my strawberries out._

"_Strawberries!" Katniss cried out taking a handful. Gale laughed as he took some himself. I smiled as I started to eat my piece of bread with the cheese._

"_Taste like marshmallows," I admitted. We all started to laugh as a bird came and swooped up some berries. Katniss and Gale aimed with their bows, but I threw my dagger into its body. It was a crow. I ran over and picked it up and passed it to Gale. Katniss was humming and I instantly knew what it was. It was the tune to 'The Hanging Tree'._

_It was Two. I headed out to the reaping and saw Katniss and Prim. I nodded to them as I lined up. Prim cried out as I turned around and saw Katniss handling it. I didn't notice I was already accounted for until she said move along. I stood in my spot waiting for it to start. I looked to my right and saw Gale watching me._

"_I hate this," I mouthed to him._

"_I know," he mouthed back. I laughed and turned to see Prim and Katniss standing in their spot. I smiled as Effie Trinket spoke._

"_Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol." I rolled my eyes as the film started. It appeared that President Snow did a voice over this year._

"_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future." Effie mouthed the last view words._

"_Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." I watched as Effie walked over to the women's bowl and remembered how my name was in their thirty times. I braced myself as Effie called out the name._

"_Primrose Everdeen." I froze. Prim didn't move and Effie was speaking but I didn't hear it. Prim started to move._

"_Prim!" I called out moving away from my spot_

"_Prim!" Katniss called out doing the same. Peacekeepers stoped us._

"_No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss called out. The peacekeepers let her through as Prim ran up and hugged her._

"_You need to get out of here, you need to get out of here," Katniss said to Prim._

"_No!" Prim called out. I motioned for Gale to help me as we both moved towards them._

"_Go find mom," Katniss continued as I ducked under the peacekeepers._

"_No!" Prim cried out._

"_Prim, go find mom," Katniss continued as I neared them. Gale was suddenly beside me._

"_No!" Prim cried out again._

"_I am so sorry," Katniss said as Gale and I reached them._

"_No!" Prim cried out as Gale picked her up._

"_Prim, calm down," I said as we walked towards Miss Everdeen. "Katniss will win, for you."_

I woke up and sat up. I put my hands to my head as I breathed heavily.

"That's what started this mess," I said. I took a deep breathe as I put my arm in the wall. I looked at my schedule and walked towards the dinning room. I stopped outside as I saw four people.

"I'll show you where it is, come one."

"Katniss," I called out and smiled. Katniss turned and smiled at me. "Who is this?" I asked.

"My prep team. Venia, Flavius and Octavia." Katniss pointed them in turn.

"Alexia Jane," I said smiling. I swear I saw Venia recognize me but dismiss it. We walked into the dinning hall and sat down with the others. Gale sat in between Katniss and I while Posy was beside me.

"Someone slept in," Posy said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Lexi, it's lunch," Gale said.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I started to eat. I was starving.

"You're green, are you sick?" Posy asked.

"It's a fashion thing in the capitol Posy, like waring lipstick," I said as I continued to eat. "If you really want to impress Posy, you'll have to dye yourself bright pink," After Posy was complimenting Octavia. I felt jealous as Posy laughed. I saw I had to go see Beetee so I stood up.

"See you guys later," I said leaving my tray in the disposable area. I went through the very complicated security and smiled to myself as I admired the bows.

"Lexi?" A voice asked. I turned to see Katniss and Gale standing in the doorway. I nodded to them before admiring the bows again. Beetee went into a room. I really wasn't paying attention and helping Gale set his bow up until he called me over. He pointed to a black case beside Katniss and I walked to it. I undo the hinges. The top opens on silent hinges. Inside the case, on a bed of crushed maroon velvet, lies a stunning black bow. I gasped as it started to glow like Katniss's.

"Katniss, we are going to look like sisters," I said as I Beetee explained me everything to do with it.

"Defiantly," She said. We all started to laugh as Beetee and Katniss left the room. I turned and found Gale watching me.

"Why don't we continue the conversation from where we left off?" Gale asked me. I nodded.


	7. Saying Goodbye

_Chapter 7_

_Saying Goodbye_

"Gale," I said as he walked up to me. Without any warning he had my face in his hands. His touch set me on fire.

"I love you Lexi," Gale said. I felt my heart flutter as I looked into his grey eyes as he pushed my hair behind my fringe. I sighed.

"As a friend," I said looking away. Gale moved my face back so I was looking at him. His grey eyes seemed so full of passion, as well as regret.

"I love you more than a friend Lexi. You were always there for me and I never knew it until you left but, Lexi I need you," Gale said. I had to swallow back a sob that threatened to escape.

"So what, I am like a sister now?" I asked a smile coming to my lips. Gale smirked and shook his head.

"Lexi, you were always offered more than Katniss ever has, and I never realised it. Lexi I love you with my heart," Gale said before he started kissing me. I was taken back at first before I started to kiss back. I couldn't imagine this any better. Okay well that is a lie. I wish we were somewhere more private. But I couldn't care less. All that mattered was us. My head started to spin and I didn't care. I loved how I could feel his heat radiate off of his body as placed his hands firmly on my waist. I started to move my hands into his hair when he broke the kiss.

"Gale," I complained as he stared at me. He rose a finger to my lips as I went to speak some more.

"You are an angel, a gift from god himself. I wanted, no _needed _to show you that. I don't know what I would be without you." I kissed him and he responded. I smirked on his lips as he slid his hand into mine. After what I thought was too soon, he pulled away as we heard footsteps. I turned and saw Luke running in with James not far behind. I pulled away from Gale and put my bow in the case. I heard Gale busying himself.

"Lexi… We need to talk," James said.

"Busy."

"It's about you going to eight." I looked at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gale watching us.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Now." I nodded and looked at Gale.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked him. He nodded and started to walk out. I quickly followed him. "Gale!" I called. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong Gale?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. He looked as though he was going to cry. It broke my heart.

"What's wrong?! I was just reunited with my best friend, and then she's leaving me. It hurts Lexi. It makes me feel like you don't love me at all."

"You know I love you! I have never ever lied to you before. I only found out I was going yesterday! Anyway, Katniss will be here. Not like you'll be alone," I said, my eyes burning. I was not going to cry in front of him. It hurts that he wouldn't trust me.

"Katniss isn't you Lexi." He put his lips on mine. My body was filled with electricity as his fingers gripped my arm.

"Gale," I whispered against his lips. He slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry about this. If I could say no, I'm not going, I would. It's too late now. I'm sorry," I said as I pulled out of his grip. "I can write letters to you though. Who knows? I might end up coming back in a few days," I said putting my hand on his cheek. "This isn't going to be forever, I promise." He gave me a nod before we parted. One painful goodbye, another three to go. I was surprised that I didn't notice my schedule before, as it said I was leaving after dinner. Why was I so blind? God!

As the time passed, dinner came. I sat next to Posy and couldn't bear to look at Gale. Katniss must have noticed this.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked.

"Ask her," Gale replied. I looked at Katniss.

"I'm … uh … I'm leaving," I said quietly. Posy cried out and hugged me fiercely. Prim stayed quietly as Katniss watched me.

"She's not joking," Katniss said slumping back into her seat. I wrapped my arm around Posy as she cried into my chest.

"Hey Posy, I'm not gone for long, promise. Just for a few days, a week tops," I said to her softly. She looked up at me. I gave Gale a glare and mouthed 'Get over here!' Her must've got the message as he quickly came over to Posy.

"Posy, Lexi has no choice. If you want, she can write letters to you too," He said softly. Posy looked up at me.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled and moved off me and sat beside me once more.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked.

"Eight," I said. Katniss nodded. Honestly, it felt like I was with Gale all over again. "I have to go now," I said, unable to sit through this anymore. As I stood up, Prim gave me a hug as Katniss walked over to me. "Your not going soft now are you Catnip?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I go soft when I loose a friend. Again," She said.

"I'll be back. I always am. I'm touch to kill," I said pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back.

"Do us a favour and don't die," she murmured.

"Wouldn't think of it," I admitted and pulled out of the hug. "Goodbye," I said as I walked out. I walked to my room and picked up my bag and walked over to the elevator, passing the dining room. As I walked passed, I heard a frantic Posy saying she was going to follow me. Gale quickly put an end to that idea. I sighed and continued to the elevator. I saw Boggs and smiled.

"You don't have to do this. I'm pretty sure you left some people hurting back there," He said. I looked at Boggs. He was like a father to me.

"I have to. It's my duty," I said holding back tears that threatened to spill.

"Nobody expects you to do this. We know you can't do everything."

"I know." We stayed like that for a few minuets before saying goodbye. Surprisingly he pulled me into a hug. I was still surprised when he pulled back and he practically had to push me onto the hovercraft. As the hovercraft took off, I looked out the window. I saw thirteen on the top and remembered how the capitol bombed it. Of course it was an agreement between thirteen and the capitol that they would live underground. When ever I think about it, I get angry. They could've stopped the games sooner. It would have saved Katniss from going in. I sighed and moved away from the window and saw a name written on a crate of food.

Serena McEllen.

My real name.


	8. Eight

_Chapter 8_

_Eight_

I chocked on my own breathe. Nobody knew my real name. I never wanted anyone to know my real name was Serena McEllen.

I was just a little five-year-old girl when I moved to twelve. My cousin, Jordan Cranel always called me Lexi much to my annoyance. He claimed I looked like a girl who should be named Alexia or Lexi. I took this as a chance to forget my parents and anything capitol-related about me. I renamed myself Alexia Jane. Jane was my mother's middle name. Everything was fine. Or so I thought.

That is until Jordan moved up to my parents five years later. I told all of his friends that he moved to two and broke all connections to us because his parents made him. So there I was, a ten year old girl, starving. I went into the forest one day and used the hunting skills I could remember from a book and made a trap out of sticks and mud. On the same day, I made a makeshift bow with a few arrows.

As nightfall came, I hid them in a bush. The next day, I checked the trap and saw I had a rabbit caught in it. I didn't know what to do. I realized I had to do what no ten-year-old should ever have to do. I skinned the rabbit. I surprised myself when I didn't vomit. It was pretty disgusting. After like a few months, I came across another snare that wasn't mine. I looked at it.

"Careful, stealing a crime."

"So's hunting," I said remaining calm. Freaking out would only make things worse. I turned around and saw a boy and oh god he took my breath away. That was when I first met Gale. We became hunting partners and best of friends. Not long after, we met Katniss. I was weary of her first, but soon came to like her as a sister.

"Miss Jane, we will be landing soon," a voice said over an intercom. As I ran my hands over my face, I calmed my breathing. I closed my eyes and took three deep breathes. As I opened my eyes again, the name was still there. This was freaking me out. What will Katniss think when she finds out I'm a capitol child? Oh my god, what will Gale do?! My life will be over if they are notified. They won't trust me anymore. I will lose them forever! I don't want that! Okay calm down Lexi. No one will tell them. Maybe there's a girl in district eight called that. I pulled my eyes away from that name and I forced myself to look out the window. It can't be that bad right?

* * *

Oh my god! I'm going to kill him! He may care about me, but I don't need a body guard to protect me! Boggs sent me a bodyguard. How ridiculous. I can protect myself on my own, thank-you very much! It's like a have a stalker. Anyway I was given some food and changes of clothes. I changed and moved into the bed. It was rough and I was uncomfortable. Just when I think I escape the grey, more pops up. NO! I lay my head on the pillow and thought of Gale before I went to sleep.

* * *

"_Gale!" I cried._

"_They can't! They just can't! It's not fair!" He said._

"_Would you prefer Prim? She saved her life! Katniss will win. She's pretty tough to kill," I said moving closer to him._

"_She will." I did a sigh of relief. "And then we'll run away." That was like a bomb shell. I froze. I nearly cut my fingers on the snare I was undoing_

"_Why leave? We can just hide in the woods," I said, moving more slowly in undoing the snare._

"_Le-_

* * *

I awoke to a knocking on my door. "What?!" I groaned. I looked at my clock and started swearing my head off. It was frickin three in the morning.

"Miss Jane, your President wishes to speak to you." I groaned again, and continued to murmur swear words. What the hell did she want this early in the morning? I pulled my dressing gown around me and jerked the door open. That stalker of a security guard was there. I was still muttering some choice words, as I walked into the command room.

"What the bloody hell do you want to three in the morning?!" I demanded as soon as I walked into the room.

"Oh good, your safe. Did y-"

"Did I see the name on the crate, yeah? Tell me there is a girl named that." My grandmother shook her head. I could feel my face being drained of colour. "Did you tell someone? How do they know my name?!" I was shouting at her. This was all strange. I shook my head. I didn't believe it. "What are we going to do?" I asked in a quiet voice. My grandmother opened her mouth to answer when the connection cut out.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"The connections have been cut. Jammed even."

"Well get them back," I said. Then someone burst into the room, just as the first bomb hit.

The next thing I knew was I was on the ground, that stalker person telling me something I couldn't hear. He lifted me into his arms and ran as fast as he could. We were out of the building when the next hit. I tasted blood in my mouth as I was forced out of the stalker's arms and hit the gravel. I got to my feet and ran. I kept running. The bombs kept hitting and hitting, and I kept falling to the ground.

When about the tenth bomb hit, I was weary and tired. I hit the ground again and heard some crumbling and looked up. I screamed. There was a piece of the building hurdling right for me and . . .

Everything

Went

Black


End file.
